


always by your side

by Saricess



Series: Coming to [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Ahsoka Tano, Dark Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, anakin & ahsoka really hate obi-wan here, but still plays a part in the story, lets be honest ahsoka would be a powerful sith, padme still dies, so there's some kinda obi-wan bashing, wow my imagination really went high with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: ahsoka goes to mustafar and doesn't leave anakin behind like obi-wan did.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, The Son | Fanged God/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Coming to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> for this bo-katan never saw ahsoka and get her help with mandalore.

**“** _ Obi-Wan has told me things, things about Anakin...Saying that he’s...turned to the dark side, that he killed younglings. He told me that the Chancellor, Paltpine is the Sith Lord that the Jedi has been looking for all along and has caused this war, and that he’s made Anakin his...his new apprentice. I haven’t told Obi-Wan where Anakin is but I will tell you because I know that he needs you, and I know that you can help him. He’s at Mustafar and I am preparing to travel there at this very moment, please come quickly Ahsoka. We need you, Obi-Wan, Me, Anakin...and our baby. Please hurry. _ **”**

It had been an hour since Ahsoka received the recorded comm from Padmé , the older woman was crying, eyes swollen red and gasping for air as she sobbed, despite the amount of clothing she wore her pregnancy was easily seen. It shook Ahsoka to the core as she watched and listened to every word, having to replay three times before the words sunk in.

_ Anakin has fallen to the dark side? No, no there’s no way that’s true! _ Ahsoka refused to believe it, her Skyguy would never fall so low! But the look on Padmé’s face didn’t look fake, or trying to make her see that she didn’t believe it. Ahsoka saw it in her brown eyes and heard it in her voice, the small feeling of doubt about Anakin. Of course Padmé would be this way, it was impossible to think to be true, Anakin was kind and loving, he wouldn’t become an apprentice to the Sith who are cruel and unforgiving. 

She reached out within the Force for their bond, it had strained when she left but it was still there, she couldn’t cut him off and neither could he for her. She felt him and went further, gasping at the amount of pain and hate within him, the dark side eating away the light.

_ No! _ “Anakin…” Padmé was right, he needed her and she’ll be damned if she didn’t listen.

So she went to Trace and Rafa, telling them that the people she loved needed help right away or something bad would happen to them. She had come forth saying that she used to be a Jedi, they were obviously surprised and asked questions to which Ahsoka answered. Now with complete truth with each other the sisters helped Ahsoka and gave her one of the newly fixed ships after she told them that she would be going alone, Trace had argued but eventually gave in after seeing how quickly Ahsoka needed to leave.

Now she was flying to Mustafar, anxiety filled her as she got closer to her destination. The anger, hate and pain had greatly increased since she last reached out to Anakin, it made her clutch the arm of her seat and scrunch her face in pain. She couldn't reach him any further, couldn’t speak to him through their bond and it worried her. 

The planet of Mustafar came into view, it’s glowing red crackles within the blackness.

_ Please don’t let me be too late. _

The mining complex came into view where she could sense Anakin and Obi-wan inside, Padmé however in her luxurious ship that had already landed. Ahsoka landed her small ship and quickly got out, running into Padmé’s and immediately seeing C3PO.

“Mistress Ahsoka! How good to see you again!” He said cheerfully, it was good to see him again.

“Likewise Threepio, where is Padmé?”

“Oh she’s right here! Please follow me.” 

He led her inside, quickly to Padmé who laid one a small bed hooked up to a medical machine to monitor her heart rate, her eyes closed.

Ahsoka rushed to her side. “Padmé,” She spoke softly yet with urgency. “Padmé it’s me, Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka…” Padmé stirred and opened her eyes, they widened as they saw her and a small smile broke on her lips. “Oh, you came.”

“I did. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“It’s ok.” Padmé shook her head, her hands coming to her belly. Ahsoka’s eyes followed.

“How are you? Are you ok?”

“The baby...He needs help.”

_ He? Does she already know the gender of the baby? _ Ahsoka quickly shook the thoughts out of her head, Padmé and her child needed her help. “Alright I’ll-” 

“Go to Anakin.” Padmé cut her off, Ahsoka looked at her in shock. “Please, go to him. He needs you more then me.”

She wanted to go to Anakin, Force she did and she wanted to help Padmé as well. She could feel the women's life force slowly slipping away and it scared her, she couldn’t have Padmé dying.

“But-”

“Please.” Padmé looked at her desperately as tears ran down her face. “Go to Anakin.”

Ahsoka sucked in a breath of air, she wanted to help Padmé and the woman was sending her to Anakin who desperately needed her help. If she helps Anakin then she can bring him back in time to save Padmé, yes that should work.

“Ok.” Ahsoka gently holds her hands and gives it a firm squeeze. “I’ll go to Anakin, I’ll bring him back quickly to you and your child.”

Padmé managed to give a sigh of relief. “Thank you Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka kissed her forehead but placed her hand back and turned around, walking onto the runaway where C3PO stood. “Make sure to keep an eye on her, if something bad happens then contact help immediately.”

“Of course Mistress Ahsoka. Please do be safe.”

She gave him a smile and a nod before walking off the runway, the painful emotions in Anakin were increasing by the minute, she needed to get to him fast.

_ Hang on Skyguy, I’m coming! _

* * *

She follows the Force of Anakin and Obi-wan through the hallway, the metal room looking out onto the lava running through. The heat makes her sweat as she rushes, she didn’t know what she was going to do then she finds them, obviously she was going to help Anakin but what if something else happened? What if Palpatine came and tried to stop her? She didn’t have her lightsabers anymore though she missed them dearly, only a couple of blasters and small bombs on the belt of her waist. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to use them.

She reaches the ground, the sole of her shoes sinking into the dry crumbled mud. There’s all sorts of mechanics and pipes around her that she dunks and jumps over, she feels them near and bends to dunk under another pipe but freezes. 

Anakin is standing on a hover piece of metal above the lava while Obi-Wan stands on a hill of the mud, his height above Anakin.

“It’s over Anakin! I have the high ground!”

“You underestimate my power.” His voice is deep, danced with hate and anger.

“Don’t try it.” Obi-Wan warns him but Anakin doesn’t listen and jumps.

Ahsoka can only watch in horror as Obi-Wan reaches up and cuts off Anakin’s legs as he jumps in mid-air, making him fall and roll onto the ground before Obi-Wan.

“You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!” Obi-Wan shouts, she can feel his words burning into Anakin which causes him more pain. Ahsoka knew that Anakin was the Chosen One long before she became his padawan, it was his destiny to bring balance to the Force. Everyone meant that meant that the Sith must be destroyed, Ahsoka thought that as well but now...now she doesn’t know, the words feel wrong to her somehow. 

Especially with how much they hurt her Skyguy, she had seen the stress he was under by being the Chosen One, a thing she saw that no one else knew. She wanted to comfort him so many times about it but didn’t know how, now she wished that she did.

“Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!” Obi-Wan walked up the hill, grabbing Anakin’s fallen lightsaber.

“I hate you!” Anakin yells at him, Ahsoka can feel the truth in his words and small fragments in his mind that showed it. Dismissing Anakin’s visions about his dying mother, pulling him back from being his true self. She was shocked to find one about her, about Obi-Wan telling him about her decision to leave and Anakin’s anger towards his words; she couldn’t help but feel the same. How dare Obi-Wan say those things about her.

“You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!”

_ Loved? You still don’t now?! _ Ahsoka thought angrily, how could Obi-wan say that? Why wasn’t he trying to save Anakin? Why was he letting him hurt? Her anger increased when she watched Obi-Wan walk away as Anakin’s body began to slide lower and lower, close to lava. 

Ahsoka immediately jumped into action, Obi-Wan wasn’t there anymore so she didn’t bother to hide herself as she ran to Anakin, using the Force to pull him to her and lowered him gently onto the ground, away from the lava.

“Anakin” She said his name desperately, she turned him on his back and laid his head on her knees.

“Ahsoka.” His yellow eyes looked up at her and instead of her heart breaking at the sign of a Sith, it only breaks when she can see the pain and hope in them.

“I’m here Skyguy.” She gives him a small smile. 

“You....Why are you here?”

“Padmé contacted me, she told me what Obi-Wan said and asked me to help you.” She answers truthfully, trying to ignore that hate in him as she said his old masters name. 

“Where’s Padmé?” He asks, reaching to hold her arm that’s across his chest. “Is she ok?”

Ahsoka chose her words carefully. “She’s on her ship, your child is alright but they both need help quickly.”

His eyes widened at her words. “She told you?”

“She did, I always knew there was something between you two.” She chuckled and Anakin followed. “We need to get you out of here and get medical attention, fast.

A sudden fighting and cold feeling came over her, someone who was at one with the dark side was here. She couldn’t do anything as the figure came into view a couple of feet in front of her, dressed in black robes and hood, two clones in red by it’s side.

When he gets closer she see’s his face more clearly, white with many wrinkles but she can see who it is.

“Chancellor Palpatine?” Padmé had told her that Obi-Wan said that he was the Sith Lord the Jedi has been looking for all this time, anger swelled up in her as he stood before her.

“Padawan Tano, it is a surprise to see you here.” His voice wasn’t much different then before, the only thing that changed was it being clear that it showed his darkness.

“Anakin needed me, so of course I came.” She snapped at him. “How could you do this? Start the war and play all of us like tools all this time? Do you know the amount of deaths you have caused?!”

“You can yell at me as much as you want child, but your master is slowly dying in your arms.” Palpatine says nonchalantly. “He needs medical attention quickly, if you want to see him live then you must come with me.”

Her body stiffens, go with him? The Sith Lord? In any other moment she would have refused and tried to fight him, but she has Anakin who needs help quickly and Palpatine has the resources to heal him. She thinks back to Obi-Wan who had left with Padmé, she knows that Padmé will be alright despite her anger at her former grandmaster.

“Ahsoka…” She looks back at Anakin, his eyes pleading for her to come with them. They were the same as when he tried to convince her to come back to the Jedi Temple, the memory was painful as she didn’t want to leave Anakin.

She sure as hell wasn’t going to now.

She looks back up at Palpatine and nods. 

“I will come with you.”


	2. a new emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> palpatine dies easier here because 1) i didn't really want to write a fight scene with him and anakin and 2) i just wanted him dead :)

Ahsoka stayed by Anakin’s side as he was placed in a medical capsule quickly on Mustafar and on the shuttle that Palpatine had used to come to the lava planet. There were more clones in red on the inside, guarding many doorways, Palpatine, and her with Anakin. She didn’t say a word to the older man who was clearly watching them, only giving comfort to Anakin who desperately needed it. 

Thunder and rain shook on the outside, Ahsoka didn’t know where Palpatine was taking them and at this moment didn’t care, she would worry about it later after Anakin was safe.

The shuttle slowly landed and she could hear the tedious weather outside that became louder, the clones around her straightened up and the capsule began to move. Ahsoka kept a tight hold on Anakin’s hand as she walked beside it, four clones spread on each corner as they walked with her, Palpatine behind. 

The rain was harsh with the wind but she kept her ground, Ahsoka looked to see more clones along the landing platform, keeping guard. The building infront of her was tall, well above many other buildings that she see’s; silver with blue and white lights. 

The rain stops as they get inside but Ahsoka’s eyes are still on Anakin, who holds her hands and has his eyes closed, breathing deeply from the pain. She lets her Force wash over him to help soothe and he relaxes, sending a push thank you with his own.

She didn’t pay attention to where they were going as they came to a halt before a door, Palpatine came to her side.

“You must let go of him now child, he will be healed through this door.”

She was about to ask why when she felt Anakin asking her not to, to trust him as he knows that Palpatine will keep him safe. She reluctantly lets go of his hand and watches as the capsule vanishes through the door, she feels Palaptine’s robe brush against her arm.

“Follow me.” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he walks and Ahsoka has no choice but to follow him, they turn a corner and enter through a door. The room was large and had a long glass panel that showed Anakin strapped on a mechanic table with a droid around him, Ahsoka’s breath hitched as she immediately stood close, placing an arm on the cold glass as she watched the droid tend to her former master.

They place something on the ends of his thighs, something metal that she hadn’t seen before. A droid comes in with metal legs and gives one to another before they place them near Anakin's thighs before pushing them into the metal, a few sparks here and there before they pull away. She can feel Anakin’s pain and fear wash away and allow herself to relax, at least he’s healed and not in pain anymore.

The droids move away as the table begins to move so that it has Anakin standing up, Ahsoka immediately exits the room she’s in and goes into Anakin’s, looking up at him. 

“Anakin, are you ok?” She asks with worry, Anakin looks down at her and smiles.

“Yeah Snips, I’m ok.”

The last time he called her that was before her “hearing” at the Jedi Temple, Force she missed hearing it that brought her to tears. The straps come undone and Ahsoka quickly catches his body, stopping him from falling into the ground. She held him stand but kept her arms around him, keeping him steady.

“Careful there Skyguy.”

“Sorry Snips.” He chuckled, making her smile.

Palpatine then walks in, his face neutral at the sight of them. Anakin stands straighter as he looks at the Sith Lord.

“Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?”

“It seems…” Palpatine started, his tongue dripping with something Ahsoka can’t describe, she just knew that she didn’t like it. “In your anger, you killed her.”

Ahsoka froze at Palpatine's words. Padmé is dead? Anakin killed her?

_ No. _

She turned to Anakin and gasped as his yellow eyes shone with anger.

_ No. _

“Anakin?”

“No!” He yelled and released a powerful push of the Force against Palpatine, pushing the old man against the wall in front of them. “You told me that you could save her!”

“In your rage...you chose a different path.” Palpatine croaked out in pain.

Anakin curled his fists and used the Force to choke the man infront of him, Ahsoka knew that she should stop Anakin, to not kill and spare. But Palpatine was the Sith Lord, the one behind everything, the one who had brought the people she loved most in the galaxy, pain and suffering. 

Instead she stood and glared at Palpatine before turning to the man besides her, he looked at her and she nodded. Anakin turned back to Palpatine and closed his fists, a loud snap echoed in the room and his body fell seconds later. 

Ahsoka walked over to it and checked for a pulse, happy there was none. She turns back to Anakin who looked at the ground, she can feel the despair of Padmé’s death and her heart aches. She walks over to him and places a hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

“Anakin…”

“She’s dead.” He said with sadness, all the anger gone. “I can’t feel her, she’s gone.”

Ahsoka reaches out within the Force in search for the woman she saw as a sister, and feels nothing. Her heart breaks and tears fill her eyes as she looks back at him. “Anakin.”

He wraps his arms around her and she doesn’t hesitate to do the same to him, she’s buried into his chest as she rests his head against her leku.

“I’m sorry.” Ahsoka’s voice is muffled by his robes. “I went to her before I found you, she said your child needed help and I felt her slowly slipping away. I wanted to help her but she told me to go to you, I don’t regret it but-”

“I know.” He cuts her off. “I know, it’s not your fault Snips. It’s mine, Palpatine was right, I did kill her.”

“What do you mean?” She asks as she pulls away just enough to look at him.

“She came here and tried to take me away, but she brought Obi-Wan to stop me. I...I was so angry at her and him that...that I used the Force to choke her.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widen at his words and watch the tears run down his cheeks.

“I killed her Ahsoka, I killed her and my child.”

Ahsoka didn’t know what to say, or even if she could say anything at the moment that would help. Instead she buried her head in his chest again and held onto him tighter, rubbing circles through his robe. 

Eventually she speaks. “It’s ok Skyguy.” She pulls away to look at him again, placing her hands on his cheeks and wiping away his tears. “We’re going to be ok. Palpatine is dead so he can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore. I’m still here with you, and I will always be at your side no matter what you do and where you go.”

His eyes widen at her statement before he closes them, she can see him thinking of what to do next. He has the answer when he opens his eyes and she see’s determination.

“With Palpatine gone there will be someone else to rule over the Empire he has made,” He starts and Ahsoka knows where he’s going. “I shall be the new ruler and bring a new order of peace throughout the galaxy, and succeed where the Jedi failed.” 

He pulls away from her, staring into her eyes as he holds out his flash hand. “Will you stay with me and rule by my side?”

Ahsoka doesn’t hesitate to answer and takes his hand. “Of course, Master.”


	3. kyber crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't have anakin change the colour of her lightsabers here and kept them green and yellow, as they were her previous colours and she needs to bleed them.

Preparations start quickly, news throughout the clones and Palpatine’s followers of his death and Anakin overtaking. Of course there were some that were not happy and Ahsoka watched as Anakin choked them to death, and the rest agreed to follow his rule. 

There was no news or sight of Obi-Wan, but there was of Padmé’s death. A large funeral had been held for her on Naboo, all of the citizens and other species in the galaxy attend. Ahsoka knew that Anakin wanted to go there but he couldn’t risk it at the moment, not when his Empire was building. 

She also felt him embrace the dark side more but unlike last time it didn’t worry her, he was still the same Skyguy as always, just more ruthless and demanding which she could handle. 

His robes had also changed to be completely black which she rolled her eyes at, he was being typically dramatic like always. He had her put in words for a new uniform to wear and changed out of her ridiculous overalls to a short sleeved black shirt, dark green trousers tucked into black boots and some black arm braces from her elbow downwards. It was better then her previous outfit but she couldn’t wait for her final one to be done. 

Ahsoka was currently meditating in her new room on what used to be Palpatine’s cruiser, and was now Anakins. It was large with a king sized bed up on a platform, a small table on each side and a wardrobe on the wall where her door was, a large mirror next to it. A black sleek desk opposite her bed, the wall against the bed also had a door which led to her own private refresher. The wall opposite the door was almost taken up by glass to give the view of the space they were in.

She was reaching out into the Force for any surviving Jedi but frowned when she found none. They must either be dead or hiding themselves well, she couldn’t sense Obi-Wan no matter how hard she tried and it frustrated her. She knew he was alive but he was hiding himself from them, from  _ her _ . He didn’t know that Ahsoka was there to save Anakin after he left, he didn’t know that Ahsoka felt anger towards him for what he had done, he didn’t know that she saved her master and watched him kill Palpatine, now ruling the Empire. He didn’t even try to reach out to her within the Force to see if she was ok with everything that was going on, she remembered how he didn’t even fight for her when she was accused of the Jedi bombing. 

_ Shows how much you really care. _

She then felt Anakin enter and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

“Hey Master.” 

“Snips.” He greeted with a smile, hands behind his back. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” She stands on her bed and raises an eyebrow.

He nods and brings his hands out to reveal a medium thin brown box, she walked to it and looked up to him confused. 

“Come on, open it up.”

She rolls her eyes and places her hand on the box, rubbing her fingers over the edge before opening it, her eyes widen.

“My lightsabers!” She smiles widely at him and takes them out, the weight feeling right in her hands. “How did you get them?”

“I kept them ever since you left.” He answered, surprising her with his words. “I was hoping that you would come back some day and fight by my side again. And now you are.”

“I am.” She confirmed. He smiled at her and she can’t help but smile back, she missed this after she left the Order, she missed her Skyguy. Looking at her lightsabers, she ignited them and the familiar green and yellow came into view. She felt conflicted at the colours, they brought back good memories but they just didn’t feel...right anymore. 

Anakin sensed this. “You’ve changed Ahsoka and so your lightsaber needs to change with you.”

“I need them red don’t I?” She asks, knowing the Sith don’t accept any other colour. “How do I do that?”

“The kyber crystals need to be bled.” He told her. “You need to use every bit of your rage, hate, fear and pain to do this.”

_ I think I have enough of that. _ She mused and deactivated them. “What about yours?”

“Kenobi took my lightsaber.” Anakin seethed, he now referred to Obi-Wan as Kenobi and Ahsoka was quick to join on. “I will need to find a surviving Jedi and take theirs.”

“I guess I got lucky huh?” She smirked.

“Very.” He smirked back. “It’s a long and hard process so I’ll leave you to it, comm me when your done.”

“Yes Master.”

He smiled at her before leaving and Ahsoka wasted no time in sitting on the ground and taking apart her lightsabers with the Force, dropping the parts on the ground and holding the kyber crystal of her green lightsaber in her hand.

_ Ok Ahsoka, focus on every “negative” emotion you have. Anakin is counting on you to get this done. _

She closed her hand around the crystal and closed her eyes, relaxing her body before reaching out and digging into her emotions, trying to bring out all the ones Anakin told her to.

There was a lot of rage, hate and pain for how the Jedi Council treated her, where they gave her a meeting with their minds already made up to give her to the Republic where she would have been given a death sentence. They would have let her die then hear her out and actually look into the fake evidence that was placed against her, they didn’t even apologise for their actions! 

And Barriss, Barriss who she thought was her friend, she was the one behind the attacks and framed her - Ahsoka, and she was going to let her go to jail and die! Some friend she was.

Then there was Obi-Wan, who didn’t fight for her being accused and would've allowed the Republic to kill her! He cut off Anakin’s legs and left him for dead! How could he claim to love him if he did something as horrid as that?! 

She felt the crystal humming in her hands and wanted to peek a look but stopped herself, she might throw it all out if she did that. Instead she focuses on the other emotion Anakin told her; fear. 

Did she have any more fear? Not like she used too of course. She suppose that if she did have any then it would be losing Anakin, bit being besides him any more. 

She worked on her emotions and focused on bleeding the crystal, but was shocked by the more emotions from the dark side she felt, the light was fighting back.

_ Stop it! I’m not a Jedi anymore!  _

But no matter how hard she tried to push the light away, it kept coming back. Soon she was panting with small bits of sweat across her forehead. She gasps and let go of her crystal, opting to stop herself from falling onto the ground. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and looking at her kyber crystal.

It hadn’t changed.

She frowned, was her emotions to the dark not enough? Was the light in her that strong that it was stopping her?

**_Your are weak._ **

She jumped at the voice, looking around and seeing one but herself in the room.

**_You are not strong enough._ **

_ Who are you? _

**_Dear child, do you not remember me?_ **

Ahsoka tries to think, the voice did sound familiar.

**_I am hurt, after all I was the one that gave you power of the dark side before._ **

“The Son?” She gasps out loud.

**_Yes._ **

_ But how? You died on Mortis. _

**_I am still with you child, my fangs have pierced through your skin. I have always been with you, hiding inside until the time where you finally reach into the dark side once more._ **

Ahsoka looks at the wrists where he bit her and took off her arm braces, the wounds were darkened after the aftermath of Mortis, almost black with small veins in her skin. She traced them with her finger, feeling him inside her. 

_ You said that I was weak. _

**_Yes, You have not fully embraced the dark side of the Force, the light in you is still strong. If you ever wish to win then you must control of the dark._ **

_ How?  _

**_Come to Mortis child, and I will help you get what you desire, what you deserve._ **

She feels his presence gone and thinks about his words, if what he said was right then she did need to go to Mortis and have him help her.

She needed to tell Anakin, she commed him and he arrived quickly, and looked at her in worry.

“You ok there Snips.” 

She shakes her head and shows him her crystal. “I’m sorry Master.”

“It’s ok Snips.” He quickly reassured her. “Bleeding a kyber crystal is difficult work, it might take you a few times to finally do it.”

She hummed before asking. “Master, do you remember Mortis.” Anakin nods and waits for her to continue. “Well after I tried to get my crystal to bleed, the Son spoke to me.”

“He spoke to you?” He asked with wide eyes and she nods. “How.”

“When he injected me with the dark side, he had to bite me to do it.” She showed him her wrists which he held gently, fingers soothing over the bite marks. “He told me that I hadn’t fully embraced the dark side, and told me to go to Mortis so he can help me.” 

Anakin is silent for a moment, keeping his eyes on the bite marks before looking at her. “Do you trust him?”

“Well he is the embodiment of the dark side, who better to help me then him?”

Anakin nods. “If you want to go then I won’t stop you, just promise me that you’ll be safe.”

“I promise Master.” Ahsoka says with a smile.

She can feel the Son in her smirking with glee. 


	4. take over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pure smut ;)

Ahsoka always wondered how she remembered the coordinates, maybe because it was such a weird experience that they stayed in her brain. But now she’s thinking the Son’s presence in her has kept them in for when she would return to the magical weird world.

It didn’t take much, Anakin let her have a new shuttle from the hangar and was immediately in hyperspace as soon as she set the coordinates in. It took her a while before the blue and white were gone and the familiar large black and red diamond was before her, as her shuttle got closer it opened and like the previous time she was there, used it’s power to pull her in. 

This time she wasn’t knocked unconscious, instead she shields her eyes from the bright light and landed a second later after it stopped.

“At least it was a better landing then last time.” She mutters before walking out of the cockpit and walking off the runway, instead of the lush green and bright area she was last time, it was dark with the only light from the stars, moon and the glowing green from a tower.

_ The Son's cathedral _ . She knew that place, she had been imprisoned there once, where he infected her with the dark side. Was she intentionally pulled here?

“Hello again child.” 

Ahsoka whipped around to see the Son in all his glory, standing before her. He looked just the same as she first saw him; glowing red eyes with red lines on his pale face, dressed in black. It had been a few years since she had last seen him as his dead body laid on the ground, but he’s alive before her. Now that she looks at him more she finds him attractive, something her younger self from three years ago would never have noticed; and if she did, be ashamed of it.

But the Ahsoka she is now isn’t.

“You came.”

“I did.” She nods. “You told me to come here, to help me embrace the dark side.”

A wicked grin spread on his lips. “And I will, long have I waited for this moment.”

She raises a brow at him. “What do you mean?”

“There was always darkness in you Ahsoka,” It was the first time he had ever said her name, and she found herself liking it. “I felt in you the moment you first came here and I longed to deep within it, to expand it and help you see your true potential.” 

“Well I’m here now. I’m ready.”

He smirked and it sent shivers down her spine to her core. “Good.”

He walked behind her and grasped her hand, holding her arm out and removed the braces and gloves, dropping them on the floor. Her breath hitches as she felt his gloved fingers touch her skin, running over from her elbow downwards until tracing the bite marks on her wrists. A gasp escaped her lips as he brushed his tongue against the wound before trailing up to her neck where his lips brushed against her skin. 

“To begin you need to let the dark side of the Force come to you, let it surround you.” His other hand came to the end of her shirt and went under the fabric, his fingers tracing her skin. “Don’t fight back, let it wander, let it feel you.” He pushed his hand up and cupped a breast that sat in a bra. 

Ahsoka moaned as he dropped her arm and let his hand wander to her trousers, going beneath the fabric and underwear. 

“Ah…” She jumped as his hand touched her core, his fingers rubbing against her wet folds. 

“That’s it.” He praised, his voice whispering against her leku. “Feel it.” 

She gasped when he entered a finger, slowly pumping it in and out, Ahsoka gripped on his wrists near her core and his shoulder. Her body started to grind against his finger, another was added which made her jump, and then another. It was quiet where they were, the sound of his fingers inside her loud on her montrals. 

The Son leaned down and licked against her leku, darkening her blue stripes. “Let it inside, feel it through your veins. Let it come.” 

His whispered and seductive voice made her climax with a loud moan, her feet staggered and he gently brought her to the ground. She didn’t stop him from removing her top and bra, gasping as he cupped them and brushed his thumbs over her hardened nipples. He laid on her back as he removed the rest of her clothing, throwing them to the side.

Ahsoka gasped when his clothing went in a second, his plate bare skin on show just for her. He crawled on top of her and kissed along her jaw and down her neck before going down her chest, and stomach. Her body gave small arches when his lips moved down, and whimpered in delight with every touch.

She leaned up on her elbow as he sat in his stomach before her and traced her wet folds before giving a long lick. She moaned when his tongue finally entered her, grasping his head and tilted her own back. His mouth; tongue and teeth were gentle with a bit of harshness, she found herself wanting him to be rough with her, to not care and let him have his way with her.

Just when she’s about to climax again he pulled away, she whined but it quietly died as he licked his mouth and fingers clean, the sight turning her on even more. 

She layed in her back again as he crawled on top of her, his length rubbing against her entrance. She parted her legs more and pushed against him, groaning at the friction.

“Do you want this Ahsoka?”

It wasn’t a gentle question to ask if she was ready to lose her virginity, it was one of if she was ready to let the dark side consume her. She thought back to her previous years of being scared of the dark side and the power it holds, stories of becoming a Sith, and basically becoming evil if she went that far. But now she knows the truth, the dark side did have power, she could feel it in her every second he continued with her. It was so seductive like she had been warned, and not just because he was turning her on. The dark side had the power to protect those she loved such as Anakin, who had embraced the dark side and was nothing like any of the Sith and stories she had been told.

_ They all lied _ . The dark side was nothing like they told her back at the Jedi Temple, they were too consumed by the light, by their ignorance to see the help the dark side can give them, to see that they’re was nothing to be afraid of, and to see that they should embrace it.

She placed her hands on the Son’s shoulders, licking her lips as she finally felt his bare skin under her own touch. She saw the twitch in him at her touch, one of pleasure and pride filled her. 

Finally, she gave her answer. “Yes.”

The Son smirked wickedly above her and she found it ever so attractive. Without a second thought he slammed himself in her and she screamed, she had heard stories of losing your virginity and how painful it was. She didn’t need to worry about that when she was still in the Order because it was forbidden, but after she left, after the rules didn’t apply to her anymore, she had started to think about it. But there was no one she wanted to lose it to, whether it be love or trust. 

But she gladly gave it to the Son, who stayed put and let her get used to his size. She’s grateful for the gentleness here and soon the pain starts to go away, and her need for him increases. 

“Move.”

It was a demand he followed without question, he pulled out and slammed back into her again before thrusting into her. Her nails dug into his skin which made him groan in pleasure, he leaned down and caged her face between his hands.

Ahsoka placed her hands on his cheeks which gave him the nod and pressed his lips against hers. Ahsoka only kissed once and it wasn’t consensual, Lux only did it to shut her up. She didn’t like it despite her little crush in him which she hated now, but this felt right.

She allowed him entrance and moaned when his tongue and teeth clashed against hers, her arms went to wrap around his shoulders to bring him in closer. His hands came to her face and gently cradled her, his touch set her skin aflame. 

She pulled away with a gasp, moaning at the pleasure of his length inside her, stretching her walls and brushing against them. 

“Ah!”

“That’s it,” He praised. “Feel it, let it inside, let it tempt you. Let it have control.”

Her back arched and he took the advantage of placing his hands on her back, keeping her off the ground. He leaned down and licked and sucked on her nipples, her hands holding the top and back of his head. 

She clenched around him and he laid her back down, leaning back and placing his hand on her hips as he now pounded into her.

“Let it take you.” He said with a growl, fingers bruising into her skin. 

Ahsoka moaned as she climaxed once again, breathing heavily as she came down from her high that the Son rode it out. She could feel the dark side running through her, burning and coursing through her veins. She felt the power fulfilling her body and the light fading away - finally.

“Now Ahsoka Tano,” The Son said as he looked down at her. “Seize that power, take it, control it, and make it yours.”

She grinned and sat up, pushing him to the ground before climbing on top of him. He looked at her with ultimate glee that made her heat up even more.

She let her hands wander over his body, neck, chest, nipples and stomach before stopping at his length. She sat on her knees between his legs as she grabbed hold of his throbbing length, pumping it before licking some on herself off him. He groaned and sat on his elbows, watching her with lust as she licked along before finally taking him in her mouth.

She sucked the tip, tongue pushing on the slit before moving up and down, siding her tongue along. She moaned against him, feeling herself getting wet just by pleasuring him. She buried a hand between her thighs as she sucked him off, groaning as she pumps herself with three fingers.

He moaned, gripping her back leku as he thrusts into her mouth. Without a warning he came into her but she didn’t mind, she sucked and licked it all up before sitting back up on her knees. Wiping away at her mouth and neck and she placed herself on his waist, rubbing over his erection before sliding down all the way.

“ _ Ahsoka _ .” She practically purred at the sound of her name off his tongue, and went faster. She pulled him up and gripped on his shoulders as he gripped her hips once again, their lips came back into contact and this time it was harsh, full of lust and need. 

She could sense his need - his desperation for her and she drank it all in. She let the dark side flow in her like a river, drowning in it while still being able to breathe. She was in control now, and Force did she love it.

She pushed him back on the ground and held his hands above his head, intertwining their fingers. He bucked his hips and matched her pace, the sound of their skins slapping together and wetness mixing in with each other echoed.

“ _ Yes _ .” He whispered in glee. “Take it Ahsoka, take it all. Control it beneath your fingers, make it yours. Become one with it.”

She giggled, it was full of sinister joy and lust. She gripped onto the dark side, tasting it before letting it out. Force it felt so good - so good that it made her climax the third time that night. She let go of him and he immediately sat up, kissing her again before cradling her face.

Satisfaction filled his eyes and he brushed his thumbs over her white facial markings on her cheeks. “There, now you have become one with the dark.”

She could feel it, the dark inside her and it felt so right. The Jedi were wrong to keep this from her, another screw up by their ignorance.

She winces as she pulls him out of her and regains her breath, he peppers her with soft kisses along her cheeks and neck, calming her down.

“Thank you.” It was for him teaching her about the dark side, letting her feel it, taste it and now be in control of it. 

“Always a pleasure to help, young one.” 

* * *

It didn’t take long for Anakin to meet up with her given that he was in the hanger bay when her shuttle arrived, as soon as she walked down the ramp and in a close range to him did he hug her. His touch was still warm and comforting, it brought her peace.

When he pulled away and looked at her he’s surprised for a moment before brushing his thumb under her eyes. 

“We match now.”

She rolls her eyes, of course he would make a joke.

She went back to her room and immediately went to work on her kyber crystals, a few minutes went by when she finally opened her eyes and grinned. Putting them back in her hilts, she stands infront of her mirror and ignites them. 

Golden eyes and two red lightsabers stare back at her. 

Her road to the dark side and a Sith now complete. 


	5. little meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a but shorter then the others, i just wanted to get it out quickly before continuing.

Anakin was happy - no scratch that, giddy when she showed him her new red lightsabers. Even twirled them around and tried them out for himself before showing his, he had to hunt down the former Kirak Infil'a and took his lightsaber and bled the kyber crystal. He had been badly injured but healed quickly in the medical bay with some new mechanical parts on his leg, if the man wasn’t already dead then she would have done the job herself for hurting her master.

She didn’t tell Anakin how the Son taught her, he wouldn’t want to hear that his apprentice, the one he see’s as his little sister, has sex with the embodiment of the dark side of the Force. Hell she didn’t want him to know because it was embarrassing and her own private thing, she would tell Anakin mostly anything, but not this. He might be angry at her when the time comes but for now she’ll keep it a secret, plus he can never stay mad at her. 

They quickly trained together and Ahsoka realised just how much she missed her lightsabers, she had been without them for so long but didn’t even show it. Training with Anakin was like old times, back when she was a Jedi. She shuddered at the thought, she couldn’t believe she was one of those so called “keepers of the peace”, all she was fed was lies and betrayal which they will pay for. 

Her new clothes also came and she immediately went to her room to put them on, admiring herself in the mirror when she was finished. 

It was a maroon short sleeve tunic, a black material wrapped around her waist and the tunic split to give a diamond shape between her legs ending in the middle of her knee, the sides wrapping around her thighs firmly. Maroon boots that started half way down her thighs and maroon sleeves, from her upper arms to her middle fingers. She also had a matching cape with a hood to go with it, along with a golden headpiece with gold trails to her montrals. She wanted something new on her headpiece, something that showed her power, but until then the one she had will have to do for now.

Anakin then commed her to meet him in one of the many rooms with a holoprojector, a sole purpose for relaying information and missions. When she arrived he looked over her outfit and nodded in approval.

“Now you look like a Sith.” He complimented.

“More then you?” She teased.

“There’s nothing wrong with wearing black.”

She rolled her eyes and stood at the round holoprojector. “Why did you comm me?”

Anakin pressed a button on the holoprojector, a holomap of worlds showed up, with some having red dots.

“We have Coruscant, Mustafar, Onderon under our new Empire as well as the former Republic Army and Navy, the Republic has been changed to Imperial to show our rule. Our rule is slowly building and we will have the entire Galaxy under our thumbs.”

Ahsoka hummed and nodded for him to continue. “I have been thinking of what to do with Mandalore, which is currently being ruled by Darth Maul.”

Even though she had never met the Sith, Ahsoka had heard plenty of him from Kenbi and other Jedi Masters, including Anakin. He was ruthless, strong and a killer. He hated Kenobi with a passion and longed for revenge against the man who cut him in half, she used to hate the Sith for the pain he caused Obi-Wan; but now it was the opposite. 

“Your thinking of allying with him.” Ahsoka noted. “Having him work with us to expand our rule a bit quicker.” 

“Smart as always Snips.” He smiled. “Not to mention that he wants revenge on Kenobi, something we have in common.”

“We can use that against him, and with his rule on Mandalore we could have Death Watch as well.”

Anakin nodded. “Another army under our rule, one to kill Jedi.”

Ahsoka smirked, an army to kill the Jedi is just what they needed. No more of those pesky and ignorant “keepers of peace.” Everything the Jedi told her was a lie, and they would pay dearly for it.

“Are you going?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I have other things to attend to, such as where to aim next in our Empire.” He then turned to her. “I want you to go.” 

“Me?” Ahsoka was shocked. “Why?”

“Other then the fact that I have other duties to attend to,” He reminded her. “I have faith in you that you can bring Maul to our side, with the promise of revenge for Kenobi and letting him rule how he wants, he’ll have a hard time saying no.”

“And if he does?” Ahsoka couldn’t help but ask.

Anakin then gives her a smirk, one perfect for a Sith. “Then you’ll teach him not to.”

Ahsoak smirked back, suddenly feeling giddy to go to Mandalore. Darth Maul was a powerful Sith, and if she wanted to prove herself more to her master then she already had, then defeating Darth Maul in a duel would be perfect. 

“I have a question,” She started. “Now that we’re Siths, do we change our names?”

Anakin nodded. “Sidious gave me the name Darth Vader before I went to Mustafar, even though it was given by him I’m going to keep it. Do you have one?”

Ahsoka nodded and hesitated before saying. “Darth Atropos.”

Atropos, one of the fates that cut the thread of lives. 

“Perfect.” Anakin approved “We can call each other by our names in private, but with company we’ll use them.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ahsoka smiled, she admits that it would be weird for her to call him Darth Vader when it was just them, luckily Anakin agreed to this. “I’ll get a shuttle ready for Mandalore now, I might be able to leave in a few minutes. I’ll have Darth Maul join us.” 

Anakin smirked. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
